


The Story Never Ends

by ruoyueyuan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Student!Harry, Teacher!Albus, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruoyueyuan/pseuds/ruoyueyuan
Summary: They invited Sirius for a dinner.





	The Story Never Ends

  “我也年轻过，哈利，别把我想的太古板，“西里斯大笑着拍拍年轻一点的黑发男人的肩膀，“所以那个女孩是谁？”  
  年轻人尴尬地捏着裤子腿，老半天才挤出一句，“他不是女孩。”  
  不等他教父做出任何评论，他追加道，“是阿不思。”

-  
  哈利站在镜子前，不安地整理他的头发，身上简单的条纹睡衣也被来回拉扯数次，只恨自己不能将它穿成高级定制的礼服。房门被打开了，男人的出现即时阻止了年轻人的自我挑剔。他平静地走进来，洗漱完毕的他褐色长发随意披着，胡子也不像以往那样精心打理。发现另一人的坦然使哈利耳尖发红，他低头盯着阿不思身上宽松的睡袍，愣了会儿又惊觉失礼，忙抬头，撞进男人的目光。  
  “休息吧，哈利。“阿不思轻轻地说，他坐在床边，从床头几本厚书中抽出一本，顺手调暗了台灯的光。年轻人闷声应下，手足无措地钻进被子里，僵直地躺着，好似停尸间内冰冻多年的尸体。这是他们确认关系以来第一次躺在同一张床上，哈利早早就已经向罗恩吹了牛皮，但真正面对这一切时他却畏畏缩缩，不再有告白时的勇气。他合理质疑那个勇敢的他只会弄出烂摊子。  
  看着男人的背在微光中显得朦胧，年轻人转了身，着迷地盯着年长者。  
  窗帘半掩着，他们都未曾在意，这个面朝花园的房间不会被人瞧见。月色自天空倾泻，与屋内灯光交织，谱出柔软暧昧的氛围。书页翻动声微不可闻，皮肤与纸张摩擦拂动却在哈利耳中相当响亮。他想象阿不思那双有力、长手指的手碰那本书——哈利感到无由的羡艳——  
  “怎么了，哈利？“对方问时，年轻人才惊觉自己已经放空了太久。  
  他喃喃说没什么，转身背对男人，习惯性地蜷成一团，双眼紧闭。他听到窸窸窣窣的动静，被子被掀起，些许冷气迫不及待地钻了进来，不过更多的是年长男人令人安心的温暖。哈利更紧张了，他双脚冰凉，心脏不听使唤地狂蹦，黑夜的寂静几乎让他能听到枕在脸下手臂发出的脉搏跳动声。  
  哈利预想着阿不思对他道晚安，他会磕磕绊绊地回应，可等待半天来的却是一双温热干燥的手。睡在他身侧的人轻抚哈利的头发，这样温柔的动作让他蜷得更紧，闭紧的眼睛睁开去寻对方的脸。  
  “先生，“他脱口而出，随即后悔自己的愚蠢，“阿不思。”  
  阿不思俯身在哈利额头上留下晚安吻，并没有在意这个口误，“晚安，哈利。”  
  他躺回去，就在哈利身边。他们贴的很近，只有一臂之距；同时也很远，僵卧在各自的领地不肯更近一步。被子里另一人的体温非但没有使哈利暖和起来，相反地，他更冷了，心中烈焰的灼烧衬得身体的反应那样冷漠，他隔着厚玻璃望着火堆，点燃火柴寻求幻象，始终触碰不到他的渴望。哈利后悔多喝了那杯葡萄酒，它们此刻助长了烈焰，几乎让他感到难堪。  
  “哈利？”阿不思注意到了哈利的辗转反侧，并不明缘由。哈利无法启唇吐露他的心声，只用露在被子外的那双眼与阿不思对视。他望进湛蓝的海洋，心中却在嘲笑自己竟虚妄的期待阿不思能直接触碰他的思想，什么也不用诉说便能互相理解。  
  他告诉自己他奢求太过，但阿不思却在被子里握住了他的手，肌肤相触，瞬间引走了哈利的焦躁。  
  他听见男人这么说，“哈利，你可以告诉我你的想法，不必顾忌。”  
-  
  雪夜里，他们一同穿过孤独的村庄。哈利牵着年长者的手，在经过教堂时回头犹豫了片刻，被情人捕捉到这个瞬间。  
  “怎么了？“  
  “没什么。“他摇头，“阿不思，新年你想怎么过？”  
  “如果可以的话，我希望能邀请你一起共进晚餐，哈利。“  
  他们走了一会儿，哈利没答应也没拒绝，阿不思并未催促。雪悠扬地下着，为大地披上新娘裙那样的洁白新衣。  
  “我想和西里斯一起吃顿饭。”意识到话语中可能存在的歧义，哈利补充，“我们一起。”  
-  
  “我想和你做爱。”  
  月光洒在年轻人发梢上，幽绿的双眼异常明亮坚定。  
  他去吻阿不思的唇，阿不思扶住哈利的身体，爱抚哈利的脊背曲线。男人的胡子有些扎人，蹭在脖颈上有点痒，但也异常地性感。哈利摘了眼镜的双眼视野模糊，他跨坐在阿不思身上，仅能勉强看清对方歪曲的鼻梁。幻想中的抚摸终于落到自己身上，哈利并未满足，隔着布料的触碰尚不真切，他伸手去解睡衣的扣子，却被阿不思拦住了。  
  “我来，哈利。“躺在他身下的人说，哈利看不见阿不思的表情，凑近去瞧，又不知不觉中吻了上去。待他反应过来，睡衣已经不知所踪，一双不算粗糙、仅在指节处有薄茧的手与哈利的背部相贴。哈利满意地叹息，又为自己像渴望抚摸的宠物而羞耻地抿唇，闭上双眼不愿意与他的恋人对视。  
  黑暗世界放大了感官，哈利清晰地感觉到阿不思的手掌怎样从背部游到胸前，拇指怎样碾过乳尖，又怎样滑往腰侧的敏感地带，在那逗弄似的沿肌理线条拂着。又向后走，阿不思吻吻哈利唇边，食指顺着脊椎下滑，按在尾椎骨上。哈利顿时像被揪了尾巴的猫，双腿无力支撑身体后压在阿不思身上，酥酥麻麻的快感自后腰传遍全身，魔法般奇妙的感觉撞得哈利理智散了架。  
  他低声唤着年长者的名字，环住男人的脖子，身体紧紧相贴。阿不思的浴袍早就被蹭开了不少，肌肤的触感使哈利无比安心。他几乎不曾与人这样拥抱过，或许如此他才会那样渴望与阿不思靠近，去嗅对方皮肤上的咸味，去感受这种陌生的温暖。  
  蹬掉睡裤，哈利几乎赤身裸体地面对阿不思。阿不思起身从床头拿出润滑油，哈利愣了一下，“你准备过——”  
  “哈利，我并不是对这些事一无所知。“哈利听出了男人语气中的无奈，但对方后一句更使他无言以对，“我也不是不想要你。”  
  他们没有继续说下去，阿不思褪去哈利的短裤，沾湿了的手指滑进哈利的身体。年轻男人仰着脖子剧烈呼吸着，几乎坐不住，异物入侵的异样感和心理上的满足感和谐共存，最后因为阿不思娴熟的抚慰动作而酿成了纯粹的快感。他感觉的到阿不思放入了几个指节，甚至于修剪干净的指甲尖刮蹭内壁。那只经常握笔的手此刻却在哈利体内进出，而另一只手握住了哈利的性器，不给他任何喘息的机会。  
  哈利发出模糊的呻吟，他眯起眼睛试图看清恋人的脸，可只见大片大片的色块，读不出阿不思此刻的表情。哈利摸摸阿不思毛茸茸的胡子，催促道，“进来吧。”  
  “你还没准备好。“  
  “但是你……“他犹豫地看着男人。他听见了叹息，不明白是为何而叹。  
  手离开了，他被阿不思抱起，两人换了位置。哈利终于能看见阿不思的眼睛了，他在里面看见了他不知道如何形容的情愫，这让那双蓝眼睛显得比以往少了几分锐利，多了些爱意。  
  “如你所愿，哈利。“  
-  
  西里斯·布莱克是个气氛杀手。  
  他盯着哈利几乎与他同龄的恋人，刀叉残忍地割过那块羊排，尖牙撕咬着羊肉，像只凶悍的猎狗在大快朵颐。  
  哈利给西里斯斟上酒，后者立刻端起酒杯一饮而尽，眼睛一刻不曾离开阿不思，让仍拿着酒瓶的年轻人陷入尴尬，只得又给自己添了一杯，一言不发地抿着。  
  沉默在空气中弥漫，这个不寻常的新年夜比哈利能想象的还要像场可怕灾难。唯有阿不思丝毫没介意西里斯的凝视，哈利想起他曾听卢平说过，当初在学校里西里斯和阿不思就不太对付，现在发生的这些显然是在惩罚他的健忘。  
  晚餐结束后，他送西里斯到门口。他的教父刚打开门，飘飘悠悠的雪就落了下来，给男人戴上了银白的桂冠。哈利忍不住微笑，西里斯拍掉降落头顶的不速之客，也露出了今晚第一个笑容。  
  西里斯抬起头来端详了哈利半天，哈利同样也小心翼翼的观察男人，他注意到西里斯已经远不像以前那样年轻了，在他印象里他总是活力十足的教父是永远不会老的，但此刻剥去偏见，他注意到西里斯头顶并非被雪染成的白发。最后西里斯重重拍在哈利肩膀，道了再见之后便向他停在路边的车走去。  
  哈利望着西里斯的背影，记不起是何时西里斯那辆他亲手改装过的摩托消失了。  
-  
  哈利趴在床上，他的手无助地捏着被子，承接来自身后的贯穿。他的腹部隐隐抽搐，无人关注的性器与床单贴合，随着他身上那人的动作与布料摩擦，获得微弱的安慰。  
  年轻人茫然盯着窗外，尽管无法聚焦的眼神什么都看不清，他仍固执地望着。呼吸愈来愈急促，身上的薄汗滴落在床垫上，哈利只觉得阿不思每一个动作都是在解构他的大脑，使他无法思考也无法理解，被欲望牵制住了手脚。他无意识地喊阿不思的名字，阿不思故意回应他，逼得哈利不得不咬住被角，躲避年长者的调笑。  
  又过了会儿，哈利登上了顶峰。耳畔隐隐有烟花声，或许是从泰晤士河上传来的，他此刻飘飘忽忽、无法思考。待自云端跌落，哈利才闷闷祝道，“新年快乐。”  
  阿不思亲吻情人耳尖，“新年快乐，哈利。”  
  他还没射出来，阴茎在哈利过于敏感的体内进出，说不上舒服，但也使哈利微微绷起脚背。感受到微凉的粘液冲刷他的肠壁，哈利侧头与阿不思交换了一个吻，对方总在修剪的胡子像动物茸毛那样暖和，哈利贪恋这样的温存，甚至有些不舍得阿不思离开他的身体。  
  “西里斯其实不反对，他只是一时难以接受。“哈利懒洋洋地趴着，平复着他的呼吸和心跳。阿不思扶摸着哈利的头发，没直接回应哈利。年轻人有些困乏，不一会儿就在阿不思的怀中昏昏欲睡，沉向摩尔甫斯的洞穴。  
  烟花依旧绽放，无数人或兴奋或快乐地盯着绚烂的夜空，街角叼着烟靠在车边的黑发男人瞧着手中褪色的老照片，露出了怀念的神情；棕发与红发的两个脑袋靠在一起，缩在沙发上重温罗马假日；而某处，年长者与年轻人紧紧相拥，裹在云朵般的梦境里。  
  时间停滞不前，不忍惊动他们。

 

 

-The End-


End file.
